littlebustersfandomcom-20200213-history
Kudryavka Noumi/History
Visual Novel : ... Bad News : Riki's romance with Kud has humble beginnings: A battery of optional diagnostic tests is offered in their high school to help students prepare for the later actual exams. Kud has hilaribad English, and one of the tests is on English, so Riki comes to save the day and school her good. : In a happy string of Riki now playing with dogs and Kud now being an English pro the two draw closer and Riki learns more of Kud's past. But as they try to live a happy couple life, news from Tebwa peek in to haunt them. First TV news announce a planned launch for the space program, followed by suspicions that potential errors may prevent the launch from going well. This proceeds to an actual accident, which somehow manages to spawn a smorgasbord of problems for Kud's home country, including chemical spills, explosions, armed riots, revolution, and the plague. The public scapegoats the space program, including Kud's mother, for ruining it all, and Kud is thrown into tumultuous dejection as the news gets worse and worse. : Kud clearly wants to return home to ascertain the safety of the imperiled mother she adores. Riki thinks that this idea is not smart, but finally lets her go with a promise to return. She packs to leave and after a bitter farewell is spirited away by a Tebwa government agent. He tries to keep in touch with the estranged Kud via calls and texts, but quickly comes to realize the fail that is a long-distance relationship. After days with no contact and more horrible news such as open revolt and UN Peacekeepers being deployed, the last call from Kud is her thanking Riki and confessing her love, fear and desire for Riki to come save her as angry rebel soldiers can be heard beating down the door of wherever she's hiding. Kud's Return : Riki is not happy. Helpless, he consults Kyousuke who informs him that Kud left a single box behind, a box that Kud told Riki not to unpack earlier in Common route. It’s filled to the brim with items related to the space program, including dog tags written in Cyrillic and mysterious spacecraft parts. : Reminded once more of Kud and her honest dream to become a top cosmonaut like her mother, Riki is awash with love and regret. Then he sees Kud. She is naked, starving, and her arms are chained to stalactites in an underground tidal basin, whose water level is slowly rising. By virtue of their combined love, they somehow form a telepathic link. After a harrowing exchange of feelings, Riki uses Magic to teleport the dog tags and space parts from Kud's box right into the chains binding her, freeing her from the prison. Plunging into the chilling water, she plods agonizingly out of the cave to see a sweeping fuchsia ocean sunset. Sometime later she returns to Japan by unspecified means, finally reuniting with Riki. Kud Wafter Animation References and Citations Category:Character Subpages Category:Histories Category:Subpages Category:Visual Novel Category:Kud Wafter Category:Animation Category:All Pages